Jon Evans
Jon Evans, under the username Teep (a.k.a Tee or Greenman), is very good friend of the Yogscast. He has appeared on Duncan's and Rythian's Tekkit playthroughs as well as Duncan's Dinosaurs series. Tekkit Duncan's Series In one of Duncan's videos, he was killed in a trap set up by Duncan and possibly with the help of Nilesy and Sjin for burning Sjin's house. Blackrock Chronicles Teep appeared and killed (accidentally) Zoey with a single shot of an arrow on Rythian's playthrough. It is suggested that he placed an arrangement of blocks in Rythian's underground mineshaft resembling either a creeper face or Israphel but actually it was Duncan who placed the creeper face but the one who placed the signs were not known even by Rythian. He also could have been responsible for two signs with cryptic messages on them spotted in Rythian's playthrough. He was staying with Rythian and Zoey as their pet dinosaur and was given a Watch Tower in the Shakespeare in Jurassic Park compound. In a recent episode Teep had been kidnapped and had been taken to The Captive Creeper. Mounting a rescue mission, Rythian distracted Sjin while Zoey helped him escape. Teep had possession of Super Jim, and was able to break reinforced glass with a single swing of the sword; implying how powerful it was. After they were clear, Zoey told Teep that something had happened between her and Rythian while he was gone, and that she wouldn't be returning to the compound. Teep decided to follow Zoey and the two headed to the Brown Mushroom Enclave. 28 Days later, Geoff, a large brown mushroom expressed mistrust towards Teep. Zoey angrily defends him and a deal is made. All the while Zoey builds a Super Computer that rivals B.A.R.R.Y. Teep then eliminate a red mushroom strike force and earn their trust. Zoey takes him to where they are staked out, but realizes that the strike force is led by Prince Eggbert. She attempts to persuade Teep to not go ahead with the attack, but he proceeds. He slays multiple red mushrooms, staining Super Jim red before obliterating Eggbert with a single arrow that triggers a series of explosions before torching the entire area they based themselves in. Other Appearences * He has appeared in Duncan's Dinosaurs, a series where Duncan builds a park full of Dinos. Teep first appeared hatching out of one of Duncan's vats for turning dino DNA into eggs. He promptly stole some food and possibly weapons, and escaped into the jungle. While he has not yet been seen in the series since, in Episode 8, at 13:43 in the video, a dino head, with a similar design to Teep's home in the Tekkit Series, is visible, and was presumably built by Teep. He voiced Nilesy's cat, Lyndon, in Nilesy's 500,000 subscriber Minesweeper spectacular. * A Teep mask was worn by Zoey in Kim's Duck Game Modded series. Notable Quotes *"Aw, fuck that" *"What, what is this?" *"I'm a dinosaur." *"No." *"Pssst... I'm meant to be mute!" *"It's over Teep, I have the high ground!" (as a mushroom) *"It was Ravs" *"Dinosaurs are cooler than cats" (as Lyndon) Trivia *He is exceptionally good with a bow and later sniper rifle, and is probably the best marksman of the Yogscast. *He hates alcohol, Iron Golems and Snow Golems, to the point where he almost killed Gilbert the Snow Golem by pushing him into some water. *He prefers living in caves as opposed to man-made structures. *When challenged with a question he cannot answer, he goes into a raging fit. *His nickname is Tee-Rex or Teep-Rex, Zoey will call him Greenman occasionally. *He was once a member of S.M.R.T. Corp. *He likely lost the ability to talk from the old world being blown up. *In the latest series of Rythian and Zoey's Tekkit, Tee has voiced several mushrooms, including the voice of B.A.R.R.Y. (old man) and high pitched mushroom voices in The Tekkit Rebirth #1 as can be seen here: Tee's extraordinary acting skills. Revealed in a behind the scenes video, Tee has also helped voiceact Nilesy's cat, Lyndon, in a Minesweeper webcam special. *Jon's identity was hinted at by Daltos. According to Daltos, a friend of the Yogscast, a picture of Teep was available in some of his trolling videos along with other members of the Yogscast and some other friends of theirs. Daltos's YouTube account is known as Yogscastdaltos, and according to his picture there, Teep resembled a profile picture of a person named Jon Evans from Facebook, and several members of the Yogscast are friends with him. Until recently it wasn't surely known whether or not he was in fact Teep. *Tee is a green dinosaur, his species is Teepasaurus. *According to Sjin, he strongly resembles Agent 47 in the Hitman series of games, because of his large eyebrows. * They supposedly modeled the male character's eyebrows in Dungeons of Dredmor from Jon's eyebrows *Rythian has said in his Questions and Answers video that Teep was originally meant to be in the background and it was only after he killed Zoey that he decided to let Teep be a main character. *Teep's personal Twitter account is known as @jonevans16 He also has a Teep the Dinosaur twitter, which is @YogscastTee. *His Facebook page can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Yogscast-Tee/499361586787372 *His YouTube account, despite having no videos, can be found here at http://www.youtube.com/teeyogscast *Certain YouTube channels, such as TeepGamePlays, have impersonated him, or claimed to be his little brother. Tee denies these claims, as he is a lone dinosaur and the last of his kind. *His middle name as revealed on his personal twitter, is Andrew. *He was hinted to have been created by Duncan on Zoey's Tumblr page, and in the same post it questions if Duncan wanted Tee back, this has been verified since during Duncan's Dinosaurs - Part 3 - Attack!, Teep was seen to have been born from one of Duncan's attempts to recreate dinosaurs before being chased by Duncan into the Jungle that would later become the Main Compound of Duncan's Dinosaur Park. *As Teep in Rythian and Zoey's Tekkit/FTB series, Jon plays an odd lever game with people, in which they take turns pulling a lever, often getting faster and faster, until one of them suddenly attacks the other, marking the winner. *If Teep wasn't a dinosaur, then Jon would want Teep to be a narwhal. *He played 'Cabertown_Local' in Blackrock Rising #8. *Teep is from Sheffield. * A few people are (still) commenting 'Hi Teep!' under Hannah's videos. ** This is because Hannah asked people to comment 'Hi Teep' on one of her YogSims videos. Gallery Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 11.37.47 AM.png|Teep's old Minecraft skin. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep by dan neko97-d5jcth2.png|Teep, Zoey and Rythian. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep.png|Teep, Zoey and Rythian. TeepNew.png|Teep's season two skin. Teep.png Teep Cartoon.jpg|Teep as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Teep rising.png|Teep Rising. Teep's current Minecraft skin. YOGSCASTTee.png|Teep's Yogscast Avatar. M0xb0.png|Zylush' protessional strem quote. 2013-02-04_11.01.20.png TEEP.jpeg|Tepp's Twitter profile picture Tee&ZoeyAnimated.png|Tee and Zoey as they appear in Israphel Animated. References Category:People Category:Teep